Your First Man
by HAILJAPS
Summary: "What does a seventeen years of age knows about love, anyway?" was Naruto's reasoning he kept to himself. The Lord created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. A SasuNaru FanFiction (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**AN :** I have so much in my mind, like, too much idea, I'm itching to write it down. This story will be an archive for now. I will continue this if you want to.

Forgive my grammar for as I am not a native speaker of the language. If you are willing to beta this, please let me know.

**TITLE :** Your First Man

**PAIRING :** Sasuke X Naruto (SasuNaru)

**SUMMARY :** "What does a seventeen years of age knows about love, anyway?" was Naruto's reasoning he kept to himself. The Lord created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve.

**GENRE :** Drama, Romance.

**RATED :** M.

**WARNING :** There are always reasons for the rate.

- This contained RAPE, big time. Before you read this you better leave if you hated the idea or against this.

- The language (swearing words, etc) and other situation are for adult audiences only. Not for homophobic audiences as this content is YAOI (between male X male action).

- Christian stuffs.

I have warned you beforehand and if I have to update the second chapter, I will no longer put warning on later chapter as it was already put in the beginning.

I hope you will enjoy reading this and let me know what you think. If you have something against this, please just leave. Don't bother to leave hateful comment whatsoever. I appreciated lovely reviews as it boosts my mood to write more.

**DISCLAIMER :** The plot is mine but sadly not the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>"Your First Man"<strong>

_A SasuNaru Story_

Chapter 001

* * *

><p>A seventeen years of age Naruto Uzumaki smiled from ear to ear on a beautiful Sunday morning, the Holy Bible in hand, with a smiling guardian, Iruka Umino, and a small smile of a best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, behind. Naruto was so happy, positive aura glowing, instantly it brightened his surround. The three were on their way to the church for Suday Service.<p>

Besides the home where he and Iruka shared, the church was also his comfort zone. He went to church whenever he felt unwanted, sad, or useless. He would feel better just by praying, be it inside his room or in the church. He had friends, sure, but he just didn't feel comfortable enough around them to pour his heart's out, even Sasuke. So whenever he wanted someone to hear him out, he would go to the nearest church and pray there. He felt better when he poured all of his heart out there.

Naruto and Sasuke just graduated yesterday and he would pray his thanks to the Lord and he couldn't wait for that, so he fastened his steps. He also would go to the university, thanks to Iruka! He had to inform it to his best friend later but then Naruto wondered what Sasuke would react if he say about going out of the town for four years? Sasuke had been strange recently… How should he talk about the matter to him?

This night would be good, was what Naruto thought to himself when they arrived at the church.

* * *

><p><em>"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."<em>

**_1 Corinthians 13:4-8._**

Naruto's eyes were closed when he listened to the preacher. Today's service was about Love.

_"There are four types of Love. Storge, Philia, Eros, and Agape. First is Storge. It is Affection, love of family."_ Instantly Naruto opened his eyes and looked to his left where Iruka sat. He smiled back to the older man who was smiling at him, before he looked back to the front. _"The second is Philia. It is love between friends."_ Naruto then looked to his right to see Sasuke's usual unreadable face before he looked back to the front. _"The next is Eros. It is Romance, the sense of being in love."_ Naruto went red for no apparent reason by that. _"The last but not least is the Agape, the unconditional love, just like the Lord's love to us."_ Naruto smiled to that.

Thinking about love, there were two people in his life right now that he loved to death, his guardian, Iruka, and his best friend, Sasuke. Iruka was the person he was so grateful for in his life. He was the one who picked him up from the orphanage at the age of five where he had no friends at all and showed him what love is. He felt loved when he was with Iruka, and because of him, he met his rival which also his best friend, Sasuke, who unconsciously taught him everything he never asked for in life about friendship and bonding to others, he got many friends.

He sighed when the thought of going to university crossed his mind. He would not see two people he loved the most in his life, Iruka and Sasuke, for few years and he sure would miss them. He honestly could go back and forth but it would be too troublesome, according to Shikamaru, both time and money, so he chose to get back once and for all after the graduation.

He opened his eyes and nudge his right where Sasuke sat on his ribs with his right elbow, he whispered without averting his eyes from the priest in the front. "Let's meet up at seven tonight. There is something I want to tell you."

He could see from the corner of his eyes Sasuke nodded in agreement, without also averting his eyes from the priest in the front.

Naruto grinned and nodded back, good…

* * *

><p>He honestly never thought of telling Sasuke about moving out from the town for the university would turn out like this. Just what kind of dream he had last night to have involved in this kind of situation? Just what sin he had committed in his past life to deserve this?<p>

The sound of skin slapping against skin resonated through the dim room. Desperate pleas were being ignored by the moaning and groaning of pleasure. This was wrong yet felt right in a twisted kind of way he couldn't fathom.

His best friend was raping him.

"Sasuke, let go!" Naruto plead desperately, pushing the other man away, who was driving him, by the pale, sweaty shoulders with his equal sweaty, tan left hand, but failed miserably.

His right hand was holding onto his cross necklace dear life.

"No… Naruto… Can't do… Ah…." Sasuke's lust-filled voice whispered huskily on tan ear as he kept thrusting inside that sinful hole of his best friend.

"-but… nnahh… We are best… friend… hah…"

"Na…ruto… Never… once I… thought of you… ah… as my best… friend…"

"Nn… This is… Ah… Isn't right…!" Naruto could only plea with cries. He felt it was wrong yet his body was reacting so much to the pleasure Sasuke was giving to him, and he was ashamed of it. This was just so wrong in so many ways… You only have sex when you are married, and it was between male and female, and yet he was doing it before marriage, with a male. He had committed a deadly sin. He was already tainted and dirty with invisible sin covered his whole body and he was afraid that nothing could get rid of it out of his skin… Nothing could wash it away from him…

"But… I love you… Naruto…" Sasuke stuttered between each thrust he made.

Just what kind of love Sasuke was talking about?

That was it and Sasuke came inside Naruto's trembling body. Naruto didn't cum. He was crying that's why he was trembling. This was wrong. Sasuke had been saying weird things to him for the past few weeks before the graduation. If Sasuke loved him, he wouldn't rape him, right? Sasuke was Christian and he was a genius and yet why he committed such sin? He also dragged him into it.

What did he do wrong? He only said about moving out of the town for university for four years and yet, Sasuke yanked him inside his room and did this? At first he thought that leaving his best friend behind would be hard but after what had happened, he thought that it didn't matter anymore.

He waited until the body's on top of him breathe evened before he pushed him slowly to the side, allowing himself to wake up soundlessly from the filthy bed, gathered his clothes, put them silently. He looked at the sleeping form of his now ex best friend for the last time before he left.

He had never wanted to leave the town for the university this bad…

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> This might take two or three shots.

I usually used Sasuke's Point of View because I'm comfortable with it but this one I use Naruto's Point of View and it is a hell lot of harder than normal, sigh. I hope I nailed it, though, being in Naruto's POV, so what you think?

Until next time, jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**AN :** I have changed the title. _"It's Love"_ seemed too cliché to me so I have to change it, but then I couldn't get the closest one for Naruto's side story other than _"Your First Man"_. I don't know. For me though, writing the plot and outlines of a story is way easier than deciding the title and it's driving me insane, sigh.

This will take random POV, not only Naruto. You can say that this is Naruto's side story (as mentioned above). I am thinking of doing Sasuke's side story as well and the original title of _"It's Love"_ is more suitable for him, or _"Don't Worry, It's Love"_ sounds better, but not now.

Warning has taken place in the first chapter so I will no longer use it on this chapter.

**Disclaimer :** Characters belong to some talented guy out there, not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>"Your First Man"<strong>

_A SasuNaru Story_

Chapter 002

* * *

><p>It had been four years after what had happened between him and his oh-so-called best friend, a certain Uchiha. Naruto had moved on by dating several girls but why-oh-why it always ended up bad. The principle of <em>"have sex after marriage"<em> was long gone from his life. He had stopped going to the church, let alone pray. Because he thought, no matter how many times he prayed or go to the church, he would never feel like he was before. He had fallen in the lake, might as well swim even further. He didn't think that he could get out again after the sin his ex best friend had pulled them both in.

Homosexual is just so wrong, that's what he believed. The Lord created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve.

Naruto found himself in front of the store that night. With groceries in both hands, he was ready to go to visit his girlfriend's apartment. That day was also his graduation day but his girlfriend said that he couldn't come because she said that she didn't feel good. She had sudden fever and couldn't accompany him. So here he was, grinning from ear to ear from the idea to surprise his girlfriend. Maybe he could cook her something?

When he arrived at his destination, he was in dilemma whether to press the bell but then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? So with a smile on his face, he dropped his groceries and went to fish the spare key and twisted it when he placed it inside the keyhole. Slowly he sneaked inside without making any noise. He put the groceries on the kitchen table and left to see what his girlfriend was up to.

Toward reaching her room, he soundlessly opened the door just to find his eyes widened at the scene before front of him. He gasped which earned his girlfriend's attention, who, was being driven by another guy.

Why oh why he had this kind of fuckup life?

First, he had no parents and was living his childhood in an orphanage for five years. Then his best friend raped him and said nonsense that he loved him when they were seventeen for fuck sake. What did they knew about love at such age, anyway? Then he tried to move on by having girlfriends and all of them… All of his five girlfriends, cheated on him with another guy. The only reason he got was the same, he couldn't satisfy them. And the only person he could put the blame for ruining his life was the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha.

If it was not because of him, he would have a normal life. Graduate from university, get a job, get a wife, have kids, and live together happily until death.

…but no… Sasuke Uchiha took it from him and ruined it all!

He had attempted sex with his exes. Just when they were only on foreplay, he had to stop with lame reasons so he could get away from it because he was ashamed. He couldn't get it up. Even he had tried to go with it but when he put the condom, it wouldn't fit because he didn't erect. And during that, Sasuke's face would always cross his mind and instantly he felt guilty.

No, he couldn't be gay. Gay people could just go to hell! Homosexual is just so wrong! It was sin!

Right?

* * *

><p>Shikamaru put his cigarette down on the ashtray when his cell phone vibrated.<p>

"Hey."

"…"

"Oh yeah…" Shikamaru paused and eyed his roommate's closed room. "He is sulking ever since he got home few hours ago."

"…"

Shikamaru nodded. "I guess it's another break up." a paused. "He is just in denial. We all know that he loves you. It's just he needs someone to open his eyes."

"…"

"I will…" a nodded. "I will talk to him." a paused. "He will come out if he is hungry, don't worry."

"…"

"We have to end this."

"…"

"I'm sure if he loves you, he would come." a smirked. "I have a plan." a paused. "Good. I will call you again. Bye."

* * *

><p>It was nine in the morning and Naruto hadn't come out yet and Shikamaru had had enough this time. So with an indifferent look, Shikamaru lifted his right hand and knocked. "Naruto, wake up."<p>

No answer. "This is too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and went to his room to retrieve his spare keys of the whole house. When he stood in front of Naruto's room again, he put a key inside the keyhole and twisted it before the room opened to reveal a sleeping Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed. The guy was sleeping like usual, like there was nothing bad had happened… like there was no break up the other day… like it was a usual sunny day like any other day. Shikamaru had begun to wonder if Naruto was serious with the relationship. It made sense if the girls ended up cheated on him. All of the break ups was like a one night thing. Sure Naruto would sulk for the night but then the next day he would be his usual self.

"Naruto." Shikamaru made himself to sit down on the bed and shook the sleeping boy's body but nothing happen other than a groaned.

Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru shook his head and sighed when he watched Naruto, still with eyes closed, slurping his cup of ramen happily.<p>

"Hmm Shikamaru you are the best!" Naruto chirped and continued to finish the cup.

He had to know by living together with Naruto for almost four years how to wake him up, a cup of steamed ramen.

"You would never change, would you?" Despite of what had happened between Sasuke and Naruto few years ago, Naruto was pretty the same. Nothing like trauma or something happened to the guy, other than the stubbornness of his denial of him being gay. Naruto should have known why his past relationships never worked out. But then again, the guy was too stubborn to admit his true feeling.

Like he thought, Naruto's despair was like one night thing. Shikamaru couldn't tell, though, what was in Naruto's mind, but judging by the outside, Shikamaru could tell that Naruto was just too naïve with his own knowledge about love. He should have known a guy like Sasuke, which was a genius and always think before doing something, to have taken drastic measure by raping him. But then again, Naruto was too stubborn to understand.

Shikamaru sighed. This had to end. The two loved each other and Shikamaru couldn't help but helping the two, although the idea alone was too troublesome.

* * *

><p>"Naruto." Shikamaru eyed the now three empty cups of ramen upside the dining table. He wanted to judge Naruto's hellhole he called stomach but it was too troublesome.<p>

"Yes?" Naruto said after he downed his mineral water, grinning happily.

"What was up?"

Naruto's eyebrows joined together. "…was?" he asked confusedly.

"Yes. Last night. What happened?"

"Ah…" Naruto shrugged. "Another break up."

"As I thought…" Shikamaru whispered. "Cheating?"

Naruto nodded and eyed the empty cups absent-mindedly. "She said that I couldn't satisfy her."

"Always the same reasons…"

Naruto sighed.

"Have you thought about that? Why you couldn't satisfy your girls, I mean…"

Naruto averted his eyes somewhere. "I don't know…" he whispered.

Shikamaru sighed. "You might be gay, you know…"

Naruto instantly looked up at Shikamaru, curtained. "No." he said and took his glass of water and drank them. Suddenly his throat felt too dry to his liking.

Shikamaru shook his head. He should start now. "Sasuke is going to get married next month."

Shikamaru watched as Naruto choked on his own water. "Hey."

Naruto waited until he finished before he stared at Shikamaru in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me. And by the way, we are invited."

And Naruto left.

Shikamaru sighed. He chose to not follow Naruto this time. He would let Naruto think about the failed relationships and being gay. If Naruto loves him, he would come to Sasuke at anytime and do what's right. The reaction Naruto gave when he said Sasuke was going to get married was enough of proof that he had feelings for Sasuke. Well, that's obvious.

Shikamaru fished his cell phone inside his pocket and speed-dial number three before he put it against his ear. There were three beeps before the other line picked up.

"Yes?"

"I've put the plan into action. Get ready. He could come at anytime."

And the line went dead.

Shikamaru sighed. This better worked because it's too troublesome if it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> _A mysterious conversation between Shikamaru and someone. _

_Shikamaru, the genius, helped. What is Naruto gonna do next?_

I hope that I fulfilled your expectation. No hate to homosexual, okay? All in all, it's just a part of the plot.

This will be three shots. Next will be the last chapter.

So tell me what you think? Until next time, jaa~


End file.
